Teen Girl Squad Pretty Cure!
is one of the Pretty Cure fan series created by Cure Lucky. This season is based on Teen Girl Squad web cartoon series. Plot :Teen Girl Squad Pretty Cure! Episodes Four teenage girls who are willing to become popular start to suffer strange misfortunes which are secretely caused by the great and terrible villain called Strong Mad. One day the girls meet an alien who wants them to become legendary warriors Pretty Cure in order to defeat Strong Mad and his minions and get rid of their misfortune. Characters Pretty Cure / Voiced by: A mean, stubborn and loud girly leader who enjoys acting bossy around the Cures. Despite her Cure name, she failed several times in her attempts of joining the cheerleading team due to being quite clumsy. Boy-crazy, flirty and a fasion victim, she is a popular kid wannabee. Although she claims to be really popular, Minako is actually as unpopular as her friends. Her alter ego is Cure Cheerleader and her theme color is pink. / Voiced by: A smart, but childish overachiever, member of the student council and the team's 'ditzy genius'. She is geeky, nimble and resourceful, but, despite being smart, she is naive and also tends to act foolishly from time to time; for example: she talks to her imaginary friend called Hideyoshi Hideki. She has a habit of saying and . Her alter ego is Cure So and So and her theme color is violet. / Voiced by: A tomboyish, negative-thinking girl who is the team's 'pity friend' and an eater. She is often shadowed or forgotten, but seems to be the only sensible one of the Cures. Her alter ego is Cure What's Her Face and her theme color is blue. / Voiced by: A mysterious and crazy girl who is the weirdest one out of all and hates showering. She often has her head in the clouds and has a strained relaitionship with reality, acting quite weird and illogically. Her alter ego is Cure The Ugly One and her theme color is green. Mascots Voiced by: An alien and the team's mascot. Villains Voiced by: The season's main antagonist who is in charge of the Cures' misfortunate events. However, he sometimes gets fascinated by Cure The Ugly One. Voiced by: The first villain to appear. Being fond of archery, he summons monsters and does other evil stuff by shooting arrows from his mouth. Voiced by: The second villain to appear. A nasty, mean boy who enrolls to the Cures' school under alias Sakano Tamaki. He really doesn't tolerate the Cures and has a noticeable annoyance towards them. However, Chie seems to form a little crush on him. Voiced by: The third villain to appear. He represents a samurai and usually suddenly appears by jumping out of food and saying . Voiced by: The monsters summoned by Arrowman, Thompson and Minamoto. Others A circle of friends consisting of four nerds with the same names. * One of the Cures' classmates and the science-fiction-specialized Ryo who always says something about space, aliens, intergalactic invasions and etc. He is said to be Haruka's ex-boyfriend. * One of the Cure's classmates and the dragons-and-dungeons-specialized Ryo who always says something about middle age, dragons, castles, mages, knights and etc. He once invides Kasumi to the ball. * One of the Cures' classmates and the anime-and-manga-specialized Ryo who always says something about it. * One of the Cures' classmates and the open-source-specialized Ryo who always says something about technology. One of the Cures' classmates, a popular and energetic, but also extremely dumb male cheerleader. He cheers every 5 minutes when literally saying. Minako flirts with him only because of his popularity, whereas the truth is she is disgusted by his stupidity. Kasumi's father who is a little bit too much overprotective of her, even stating that he'll gut like sheep anyone who will lay a finger on his daughter. He has his own lectro-pawn (whatever it is) and is strict towards D'n'D Ryo. Items is the Cures' phone-like transformation device which can be activated by shouting out "Pretty Cure! Let's Get Transform'D!". Each Cure has a different version of it: *Minako uses the cell phone version. *Chie uses the pager version. *Haruka uses rotary phone version. *Kasumi's one looks the most different, being a Geiger counter. is Cure Cheerleader's pompom-like weapon used to perform "Lil' Shot Spirit'D". is Cure So and So's gross pencil-like weapon used to perform "Dixon Ticonderoga Lazer Blade Attack'D". is Cure What's Her Face's bottle-like weapon with a sauce of staple used to perform "Staple Shower'D". is Cure The Ugly One's ???-like weapon used to perform "No Hygiene'D". Locations Trivia *''Teen Girl Squad Pretty Cure!'' is the shortest Pretty Cure season ever. Category:Fan Series Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:Teen Girl Squad Pretty Cure! Category:Article stubs